To prevent a vehicle from accelerating while traveling downhill, the operator of the vehicle generally must reduce the throttle and/or apply the brakes. It would therefore be desirable to automatically absorb the grade-induced energy so that the vehicle operator is no longer required to take action to maintain generally constant vehicle speed.